Love Me Again
by Murphy8370
Summary: AU Lord Kaiba is the season's biggest catch who desires nothing less than to be caught, unless it's by the mysterious gypsy who captured his attention, will he find her? Or will he realize that she's much closer than she appears to be?


It was the first ball of the season, decadently designed by the reigning matron in town with gold sheer satin hanging from the high ceiling and sparkling beads shielding every door, long tables set with velvet table cloths and covered with huge bowls of

It was the first ball of the season, decadently designed by the reigning matron in town with gold sheer satin hanging from the high ceiling and sparkling beads shielding every door, long tables set with velvet table cloths and covered with huge bowls of red colored punch and plates with tiny morsels of food better fit for elves. Chandeliers sparkled overhead, throwing rainbows of light over the marble floors and on the hundreds of guests gathered, a band played in the corner, nothing meant for dancing but mingling. Seto stood in the corner, hidden by a pillar as he watched them, a short glass of brandy in his large calloused hand, he made a sound of disgust in his throat, thoroughly annoyed by the many air-head heiresses littering the floor. He didn't want to be here, choked by the corrupted sumptuousness of the Haute Ton, no he would much rather be at home, locked away in his study going over his accounts or at White's gambling and mingling with his less than reputable friends. Instead he had been wrangled into coming by his younger brother, Mokuba, who wished to find a young wife, and since Kaiba was the head of the family it was necessary to find him a perfect match.

Knowing that he still didn't want to be here.

"Did you see her?" he heard a young woman gasp, her voice high pitched and almost wailing. "Did you see the way she was dressed?"

"Such a brave choice for the little chit." Said a young man, interest shining through his voice.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not turning to see who was talking but interested all the same, who could they be talking about?

"Do you know her name?"

"No, no one does, she seems to have just appeared."

Leaning negligently against the wall, Seto crossed his legs and listened, out of curiousity and slightly out of self interest, without knowing the young woman he silently congratulated her.

"Maybe I'll go ask her for a dance." The young man said.

"No! Mama would not approve of you connecting yourself to such harlotry."

Harlotry? Whatever could the woman mean? It's not as if some man's Cyprian was here.

"I do not care what Mama approves of or not, it is my choice therefore I'm going to."

"What about Celeste?"

The young man went silent but Kaiba had long tuned out, he was too focused on his brother now entering the dance floor, a young woman on his arm wearing an outfit that was supposed to be a sort of Cleopatra. He smiled his approval for he knew the woman to be of great taste; mentally he searched his brain for a name….. Serenity, yes that was her name. He couldn't see her face behind the mask but he knew her to be very attractive, one of the reigning beauties if not a bit of a bluestocking, his eyes followed them carefully, mentally writing a list of her attributes.

"You really shouldn't stare." Said a voice in an American accent to his left.

"What business is it of yours?" Kaiba growled back.

"The lady you are currently watching is my sister."

Kaiba turned to face the young man with light blonde hair, his face hidden behind a black and red domino but a cocky smile in place none the same, Kaiba looked him up and down slowly taking in the soft worn cloth of his skin-tight breeches and the bright white of his tunic. On his head was a rakish hat that resembled a Musketeers, a white feather poking out at a jaunty angle.

"Your sister? That would make you Mr. Wheeler, am I correct?"

"You are, and I assume that your brother, Lord Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Then that would make you the Duke of Domino?"

"Yes."

The younger man bowed respectfully, his face twisted in a strange contempt. "Your grace."

Kaiba smiled grimly. "Enough with pleasantries."

"My pleasure." The younger man looked back at the dance floor. "Your brother seems to have taken an interest."

"So it seems."

"I would warn your brother to be very careful." There was a grating, threatening edge to his voice.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"I don't want to be obliged to issue a duel."

"You won't have to." Kaiba's voice had a harsh edge that suggested that the conversation was over. "My brother has honor."

The younger man nodded. "Good."

Kaiba looked away, his intense blue eyes scanning the room for escape, he didn't want to be here anymore, having to trade pleasantries with people he didn't like and barely tolerated his brusque attitude. On the other side of the ballroom though something caught his eyes, maybe it was the sparkle of the chandelier or the flickering light of the candles but something made his eyes trace back to a person. A woman to be exact and suddenly he knew who the people from before had been talking about, he stood stunned for a moment watching the woman surrounded by a throng of eager admirers. She was tall but not as tall as many of the men, her hair falling down to her waist in a thick curly red mass, only adorned by a small band holding it away from her face. Her gown wasn't rich and held an odd perfectness wrapped around her plump shape, a long black patchwork skirt swirled around her ankles and flared out around her when she moved, on her top she wore a faded white top that clung to soft curve of her ample bosom and curved waist. She wore no make-up and a mysterious mask that hid most of her features, except her smooth, plump lips, slightly rouged with red to make them stand out.

This woman was no harlot, she was incredible in a way that Kaiba never understood, she wasn't beautiful or ugly but attractive in a charismatic way that attracted men and women alike.

"I see that the Gypsy has caught your eye."

"What's her name?" he asked without really listening.

"Don't know, no one does." The younger man shrugged.

Kaiba scoffed. "How is that possible? She's an attractive young woman, someone has to know her name."

"I've asked around, but I got nothing. Too bad she chose the first Masque ball for her debut."

There was something familiar about the young woman standing so primly with a warm smile in place, something that nagged at Kaiba's mind, but the thought was frustratingly elusive.

"Are you going to ask her to dance?" the younger man said.

"That is none of your business." He said curtly, already pushing away from the wall. "Now, get lost, pup and rescue your sister from that rake."

"Rake? Where?"

"I believe his name is Duke, even though he's not."

"Duke?!" The younger man searched frantically for his sister.

Kaiba chuckled and placed his glass on a table as he passed it, making a direct path for the young woman, he heard gasps as he passed, young maidens watching him with wary eyes and scheming mamas tittering away. With a mental wave he dismissed them, no one yet had been able to catch the Dragon of Domino and no one ever would, until he so desired to be caught. Crowds parted with a minimum of effort as he strolled over, men glared at him enviously and women sighed, but he wasn't interested, all he wanted was a name. One name from a woman who had caught the room by storm. When he reached the center of the throng the woman looked up at him with a friendly smirk.

"My lady." He bowed.

"My lord." She curtsied in return.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

She smiled and replied. "I would be delighted."

She held out her hand and Kaiba took it, formality slipping into place as he walked her to the dance floor, as if on cue the orchestra started a fast paced waltz that had many a red-faced mama tittering in fury. Waltzes were not usually permitted in respectful places such as this for their… racy…. Quality, but the woman beside him didn't seem to mind, in fact there was a smile curling on her smooth lips. Kaiba turned to her and placed his hand high on her waist, in return she placed her hand on his un-padded shoulder, taking her other hand he systematically whirled her into a spin and began to dance.

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Maybe." She answered noncommittally.

"Ah, a lady of few words."

"I believe that words should be used lightly, you must mean what you say and say what you mean."

"A good motto."

"As is eat to live, not live to eat." She said with a chuckle.

"Is my lady calling me fat?"

She smiled. "Never, my lord. I believe you are one of the far more fit men in the room."

He smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace because he was so unused to it. "A compliment."

"What, never heard one before?"

"I have heard many, so few have been genuine."

She nodded in understanding, her bright green eyes flashing. "Rare thing these days. So, my lord, what brings you to this sumptuous affair?"

"My brother, you may have met him."

"Lord Mokuba Kaiba."

He was surprised, he hadn't expected her to know who he was let alone who his brother was, they didn't come to many of these affairs merely because they weren't really part of the ton, they were outsiders and yet on the inside.

"You know him then?"

"In passing."

"Then you know of me?"

"Again, in passing." She gave a non-committal shrug, narrowly avoiding answering the question.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't turn me down flat."

"And be impolite?" she scoffed. "A lady must be polite to a gentleman such as yourself, besides you're the first interesting man who's talked to me all night."

"Another compliment, beware my lady, I may take that as flirting."

She laughed. "I do not think I even know how to flirt."

Kaiba felt his hand flex on her waist, pulling her a little closer as they whirled around past the blurred faces, her breasts brushed his chest for a moment then pulled away. A shock of long buried lust bubbled to the surface and the nagging thought in his head came back.

"Have we met before?"

For a moment Kaiba thought he saw a little flash of fear in her dark eyes. "No, I do not believe we have."

"You seem familiar."

"Maybe I have one of those faces."

He was sure that he had seen her before though, her face was familiar and yet he couldn't pinpoint the thought, suddenly an idea came to him, maybe if he got her alone he could take off her mask and remember. It would be risky but it was worth it, otherwise it would bother him.

"Would you care for a glass of punch on the balcony?" he asked quietly.

"I would be delighted but…"

"Please." He said, cutting her off.

She looked around as the dance ended, searching for an escape but Kaiba had already placed a hand on her lower back and was pushing her towards the double doors to the gardens. With a flick of his wrist he snagged a glass from one of the waiters passing by and handed it to her, she took it and sipped it gratefully, smiling hesitantly at him.

"I won't eat you, you know." He mocked.

"You never know with Dragons."

He laughed, it sounded rusty and harsh to his ears but it came from his chest and rumbled over them, surprising himself more than her. A moment later they were on the balcony, just out of sight of the ballroom, Kaiba leaned negligently against the iron railing and crossed his legs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The woman stared at him, her wry, sharp green eyes watching him with a wary expression.

"Are you sure we have not met before?"

There was a flash in her eyes, a flash of memory struck him but he couldn't pull it to the surface, somehow he just knew the woman was about to lie to him about their chance meeting.

"I told you, my lord, I know of you only in passing."

"You'll have to excuse me, but I don't believe you."

There was a shocked silence in the which the young woman looked up at him, her lips parted and her eyes wide, very suddenly he had the urge to kiss her right on the balcony and taste the sweetness of her punch. Moving swiftly he tilted his slim hips and came closer to her, placing one hand on her soft cheek and bent his head. Their lips touched in a wave of desire, lust clenched his body, the taste of her lips was so sweet, so forbidden to him and yet so inviting, they tasted of punch and a taste that was all her own. Kaiba swept his tongue over her lips, a silent invitation, in answer she opened her lips and gave a shocked squeak when his tongue surged inside.

Mentally he was berating himself for being a fool, he had only met this woman a few moments before but it felt like a lifetime, he wanted for the moment to go on forever if he could hold her in his arms. But reality was sinking in when Kaiba heard the scrape of a footstep near the double doors, two voices slipped into the night.

"Well…." She said quietly when he pulled away.

"This isn't finished." He growled softly in her ear before straightening himself and making sure she was presentable.

"Oh…." Said the gentleman rounding the corner. "…I didn't see you there!"

"Who is it, Atem?" a smaller, younger voice asked.

"I believe it's the mysterious young lady you were speaking with earlier and Lord…." The man frowned.

"Kaiba." he supplied.

"Ah yes. Lord Kaiba."

A younger man peeked around the corner, a smile curling his soft but determined features, spiky red, blond and black hair speared the air around his head giving him an oddly interesting look. Both were dressed in Egyptian gowns and formal headdresses that looked authentic.

"You'll have to excuse us, my…. Companion…. And I were going out for a bit of air." (For all you Yugi/Atem fans)

The woman beside him chuckled. "Then we'll just get out of your way."

TBC

How did you like it?


End file.
